War Rules
Rules for battles and sieges: Land battles start with a siege of a Stronghold and then Siege of a City. Naval Battles start with a Naval Siege, then Siege of a Stronghold and after City. Land Wars Wars that happen across land on bordering provinces. Field Battle This battle will ensue if the defending faction does not have a Stronghold in that province or if the defenders decide to not defend in their city and instead fight in the field. In Field battles Players are not allowed to build towers, and temporary Forts. However they can dig trenches to hide behind or chop down trees. If the war was declared on a province that's across a Major River (example: Dol Guldur crossing River of andiun to attack Lothlorien) then the attackers will have to begin on the other side of the river and travel across it towards the defenders. Siege of a Stronghold This battle happens when there is a Stronghold in the defenders province and the attackers attempt to siege it. This battle players are allowed to use Ropes/Ladders to climb over walls, or try punch through the gates. Attackers are not allowed to dig under or through the walls but can use explosives to damage the walls. A Regular Orc bomb would cost 2500 Coins to be able to use in battle, Maximum of 1 per siege. Defenders are not allowed to build on top of the fort unless its some temporary defenses like a Fence to block off an area. Siege of a City This battle happens if the Attackers take over the stronghold and move on to the last battle, Defenders get the choice to either defend at the city or fight the enemy in the field. The siege falls under the same rules as Siege on strongholds. Staff are allowed to temporary bronze claim a certain area of the city if a player has their base there, if the siege is lost the player will get time to move out of the city. Naval Wars For Naval warfare you must have a recognized fleet ready, staff will copy paste it into the battle area, Players will be able to build tnt cannons on their ships and if required the staff will provide redstone to the tnt cannon during the war, You will need to bring your own explosives to the ship. Captains will be spawned on ships. There are two scenarios in naval warfare: # The battle is at sea, both sides will need a navy to fight, if defenders don't have one this battle is lost # The second battle is coastal, the attackers on their ships with their cannons will siege a coast where defenders will be defending, if players have a coastal city of fort they can protect that with their own cannons. Other Rules Here are several rules that apply for any war at any given time: - You cannot have your troops have custom gear for wars, If outside a war then only faction related gear. - You cannot have sappers/ Bomber orcs or wargs with custom bombs. (Only ones they spawn with: Regular Orc bomb) - Outside wars you can only have 50 points worth of troops check Army Comps for more info - If the attacker faction tries waiting out the war for 2 weeks then the defender will get to counter-invade into attackers territory. - After a war is finished there will be a 2 week truce between the factions envolved - Civil wars only have 1 battle per province, so build strongholds. - During a siege any obstacles in-front and behind a gate will be removed. - If you have a moat and no bridge leading up to the gate, the attackers will be allowed to use blocks to make a bridge towards the gate themselves. Gear Rules - Warhorns are only allowed for Kings of the faction (1 Per king) - Artifact bows, Weapons and Armor are allowed to be used by any faction. - Players during war can only use their factions bow, so Orcs of Mordor cannot use Lindon Bows. Factions that do not have bows will use bows that are slightly related. Here is a list of the Factions that use other factions bows: * Half trolls use Mordor ranged weapons * Dwarves use Dalish ranged weapons + Crossbows, Uruk ones included (Not mithril) * Morwaith use Haradric Bows * Dunland use Regular bows, Rohiric Bows and Uruk Crossbows * The Shire uses Ranger Bows and Arnorian Gear in general - Faction gear only in battles. No Gondolinian/ Mithril or using Mordor Cleavers as Gondor in battle. - Subject factions in an Empire can use their Overlords faction gear in war, but not the troops. - If Gondor and Dunedain are in the same empire/ federation they can use each others armor in war - If Any of the elven factions are together in an Empire or Federation they can use eachothers armor in war. - If your faction takes over another you are able to use their troops and gear. - If Gundabad/ Moria Orcs, Isengard and Mordor are all in the same Empire/ Federation they can use eachothers uruk armors in war. - Galvorn is only permitted for Rivendell, Lothlorien, Woodland realm, and Dorwinion (Elf race) Kings Declaration of War Template You must be a Ruler to declare wars. Ask an Owner to declare a war. Example: Invader: ''Isengard'' Defender: ''Fangorn'' Biome/ Province Id: ''Fangorn Wasteland Province #66'' Cause of War: ''Expansion''